


凌晨一点的柏林街道

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 站街子独！
Relationships: Germany/Female Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	凌晨一点的柏林街道

午夜，到了十一点钟，道路上的行人变得稀稀拉拉，这正是夜晚的魅妖们出没的时候。

身着暴露的女人们站在昏暗的破路灯下挤弄着自己像脱水的葡萄般干瘪的乳房。她们或是双腿交叠摩擦展示着自己，或是蹲在路边沉默地抽着廉价香烟。这一切在这个光鲜亮丽的城市的阴暗处日日可见，不过今天似乎是有一些不同——这个阴暗肮脏的街上站了一个新人

“喂小鬼，你是男的还是女的？” 穿着皮质紧身衣的银发女人朝他吹了个口哨，叼着烟漫不经心地问道  
“女孩……” 是他的老板让他这么说的。  
路德维希的声音几乎快被晚风吹走了，他没说过谎也不擅长说谎。很显然，他的话在一个进入社会数十年看遍各色人等的老婊子听来实在幼稚得可笑。  
她轻笑一声，暂时耐着性子和这个“小女孩”聊天：“那妹妹，你叫什么名字？”  
“莫妮卡…”  
女人一下没憋住笑出了声 “我有个妹妹也叫莫妮卡…”银发女流氓伸出双手用指尖点了点他平坦胸脯上的乳头，“不过她的胸可没你那么小”  
话没说完，还沾有刺鼻烟油味的手指就滑过路德维希的锁骨，直直地拨开了他胸前单薄的水手领上衣，在他平坦的胸脯上四处乱摸。过长的指甲有意无意地刮蹭过还未完全勃起的乳头，激得路德维希不禁屏住了呼吸，一动也不敢动。  
“对不起…姐姐，你可不可以放开我”  
刚才一声不吭任由宰割的路德维希最终还是艰难地开了口  
“我、我还在工作呢……”  
“工作？你是第一次来吧？本小姐在给你估价呢”  
银发女人的手不老实地一路向下，用手指丈量着这一隅尚未有人玷污的伊甸之地。

天上挂着几颗暗淡的星子，头顶坏掉的路灯一明一暗闪烁着无力的光——  
很适合接吻，如果不是和这个初次见面的无理女人的话。  
空气中流动着黏重咸湿的风，小粒小粒的汗珠从短裙的裙摆下滚落出，女人在他耳边呼出的啤酒味的热气让他像一只受惊的小兔一样不住地发颤 。  
“噢我的蜜糖小熊你大可不必那么害怕，本小姐又不是坏人。况且第一次总需要人引导不是吗？”  
“虽然男人总是喜欢衣冠不整的女人们，但偶尔有穿得规规整整的学生妹反而能萌生出一点反差的性感”  
她的手抚摸过他的胯骨和大腿，贴心地帮路德维希抚平制服短裙上的褶皱。原本被他故意揉作一团来掩饰自己裆前的小东西的裙摆，现在正服帖地搭在大腿上。  
“嗯？这处的褶皱怎么还是没有理好，让本小姐来……”  
银发女人正欲伸手，手腕却被紧紧擒住  
“不要” 路德维希像是谎言被当众识破一般羞愧地低着头  
“诶——我 偏 不”  
银发女人抚上了那一处突起，隔着衣物用掌心勾勒着路德维希囊袋的轮廓。  
“妹妹，这是什么？” 女人的指尖微微发力，把玩着掌中柔软小巧的小东西。  
“啊……！呃……没、没什么” 女人突然加大的力度让他不禁喘出了声  
“还会撒谎啊？第一次出来卖就掌握了婊子必备的能力，是吧，小玛丽安妮？”

“喂！尤露西安，准备好你的屁股。上班了！”男人朝她勾了勾手  
“对本小姐放尊重点，臭男人”  
银发女人深吸了一口只剩半截的香烟，扯过在一旁走神的路德维希的脸，俯下身用舌尖撬开他的双唇，把自己口中的烟雾吐进路德维希的口腔。熏人的烟油把小孩呛得猛烈咳嗽，脸蛋涨得通红，眼角不住地渗出生理泪。他像只被踩到尾巴的小狼崽一般抬起眼凶巴巴地瞪着眼前这个咯咯笑着的女人。  
女人像是很满意这样狼狈的小孩，还不忘舔舐过他干裂的唇瓣，在他的嘴角留下一个血红色的唇印  
“本小姐做爱的时候从不接吻，但我还挺喜欢你的，好好保存本小姐的吻。拜拜啰～”  
女人搂过客人的肩，踩着过膝绑带长靴，朝亮着暧昧的粉色灯光的房间走去。

女人一走，路德维希就急忙用虎口抹去了嘴角的唇印。  
一是因为老板的接客要求，二是因为……那是一个再糟糕不过的初吻。  
曾经规制礼貌的少爷从小就被教导要绅士地对待异性，这种认识在他虔诚的教徒母亲的引导下逐渐变为偏激的禁欲主义。可青春期躁动的情绪就像被关在狭窄花房里的牵牛花，顺着花蔓向自由之处绽放——他也曾期待过自己的初吻。那会是什么样的？至少是在白云、蓝天，一切景物都被无限延长的缱绻夏日午后，与对方携手漾舟 ，在粼粼水光折射的七彩泡沫的映衬下交换一个青涩温热的吻。  
可造化弄人，曾经的贵族庄园在一夜之间轰然倒塌，同在一个屋檐下的大家族也分崩离析。父亲病逝，母亲改嫁，年幼的路德维希唯一能依靠的就是他的哥哥们。可曾经将宝石珠玉弃掷逦迤的少爷们现在却像贪婪的强盗一样剽掠着仅剩的财产，出卖庄园内一切有价值的东西——甚至 他们的弟弟。象征着天堂的玫瑰窗被打碎，不谙世事的圣子跌出玛丽亚的怀抱，掉进了光怪陆离的破街。衣角乳白的轻纱沾染上了尘世的污泥，他还必须要拍拍身上的脏污，对过往的陌生男人说一句  
“晚上好先生。口交30欧 ，100欧您可以得到…全套服务”

夜逐渐深了，善于卖弄的妓女们早已接到客人去往了附近的汽车旅馆，小街上已鲜有人至。偶尔有几个神智不清的醉汉，在喷了他一脸酒气后又跌跌撞撞地走远。  
不知不觉间，昏黄的街道就只剩下他一个人。他正理理裙角在犹豫要不要离开时，耳边响起了一个沙哑的声音  
“喔，新面孔呀”  
银发男人突然闯进路德维希的视野，他懒懒地靠在路灯柱上，弯下腰拉近了两人之间的距离。路德维希甚至能感到男人湿热的鼻息 ，太近了！他下意识地后退——但脸上仍带着专业妓女的职业微笑。

看样子是来客人了。他清了清嗓子，做出当初他第一次在弥撒典礼上唱诗时的样子，挺直了腰板，双手交叠在身后，一本正经地面对他的顾客。  
“晚、晚上好，先生……！”  
“晚上好啊小家伙，是站在这里等爸爸带你回家吗？”

路德维希愣住了。  
在这个时间段，站在这个地方的人，除了婊子还能是谁？但按理来说，他的确还是一个需要家长接他回家的小朋友。男人的问句无疑打乱了他的计划，他早已背得烂熟的接客套话在这时显得苍白无力又生硬可笑。他瞥见男人腕表上的指针已指向凌晨一点——太晚了，面前的这个男人可能真的是他今晚能接到的最后一个客人。如果他初出茅庐的第一天就颗粒无收，他的老板会怎样对他？他的指尖发颤，不敢细想。

他埋着头，左脚脚尖在路灯投下的光斑上划着圈，此时的他羞迫得就像站在学长面前支支吾吾说不出表白的话的小女生。

终于，他鼓起勇气抓住盯着他出神的男人的手腕，在他的手腕上落下一个湿湿软软的吻  
“或许，您能带我回家吗……”他确实不善此道，但他还是硬着头皮说出了口，“…Mein Papi。”


End file.
